


Ton premier meurtre

by Melie



Series: Trente Baisers Maudits (Asazuki/Ryoko) [4]
Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Community: 30_baisers, F/M, Français | French, Loss of Innocence, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-13
Updated: 2005-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Fic 30baisers, Thème : Retour à la maison)</p><p>POV de Ryouko. "Tu as sonné à la porte de mon appartement, et j'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton premier meurtre

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

Tu as sonné à la porte de mon appartement, et j'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi. Je me suis précipitée pour ouvrir, comme je le faisais à chaque fois, parce que c'était toi. Bien entendu, quand tu me le faisais remarquer, je le niais. Et je le nierai encore si tu m'en reparles.

Dès que je t'ai vu, dès que j'ai vu tes yeux… j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Je suis restée plantée là sans rien dire, à te regarder.

Il n'y avait pas de sang sur tes vêtements. Pourtant, avant même que tu parle, j'avais deviné.

"Ryoko… j'ai tué un Hunter !"

Tu souriais. Tu étais fier de toi. Tellement fier de toi.

Et je me suis mise à pleurer.

Tu ne comprenais pas. Tu as mis tes mains sur mes épaules, gentiment.

"Ryoko, Ryoko ! J'ai tué un Hunter ! Tu m'entends ? J'ai tué un Hunter ! J'ai réussi ! Je…"

Tu t'étais mis à pleurer, toi aussi.

"Je… je vais pouvoir te protéger, Ryoko ! Tu vas voir, je vais devenir encore plus fort, je vais en tuer d'autres et…

Non !"

Je t'ai gifflé, avec toutes mes forces illusoires de petite fille. Tu es resté abasourdi.

"Mais… Ryoko… je l'ai fait pour toi…

Il ne fallait pas ! C'est… c'est mal de tuer ! Je ne veux pas tuer ! C'est mal !

Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je le ferai pour toi, Ryoko, je te protégerai, tu vas voir, tout va être tellement facile !

Non !"

Je ne voyais plus rien, tellement je pleurais.

Tu as tué quelqu'un… un Hunter, peut-être, mais un être humain, tu as tué un être humain… et ce n'était que ton premier meurtre, je le savais, et je pleurais, je pleurais, parce que tu étais si jeune, Asazuki, nous étions si jeunes ! Tellement trop jeunes…

Tuer ou être tués, Eyes avait dit. Et toi tu l'avais écouté. Et toi tu l'avais suivi.

Quand j'ai posé ma main sur ta joue, j'ai senti que les larmes coulaient, coulaient… j'ai alors pensé que tu avais compris, et que tu t'en voulais, et que tu ne recommencerais pas, que c'était terminé…

"Ce n'est pas grave, Ryoko. Ce n'est pas grave… je vais… te protéger. Je les tuerai tous, si nécessaire."

Je ne reconnaissais plus ton regard. Je ne reconnaissais plus ta voix. Je ne reconnaissais plus ton sourire.

Ton sourire. Tu n'aurais pas du sourire.

Tu m'as embrassée sur la joue, et tu es parti.

Moi, j'ai continué à pleurer.

Quelquefois, je pleure encore.

Fin.


End file.
